Diskussion:Wat Tambor
Boba Fett JEtzt im ernst hat Boba Fett damals schon Leute getötet bzw. versucht sie zu töten? Boba 17:21, 27. Mär 2007 (CEST) ja kannst du nachlesen in dem Klonkriegsroman Eine neue Bedrohung. (16:59, 29. Jul 2007) 89.49.68.6 :Cool, hat zwar ein wenig gedauert aber danke für die antwort moddi bzw. Nummer 89.49.68.6 :) Boba 17:03, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) hallo.. ich bin immer angemeldet.. ich habs nur für die IP nachgetragen... --Modgamers 17:08, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Aso, na den danke liebe IP :) Boba 17:14, 29. Jul 2007 (CEST) Tambors letzte Worte Wusstet ihr was Wat Tambors letzten worte waren bevor er von Darth Vader ermordet wurde? Ich verrate sie euch: “Bitte, Ich werde dir alles geben. Alles was du verlangst!” könntet ihr das reinschreiben? :Wo genau hast du das her? Wenn du das nicht dazuschreibst, kann es nicht in den Artikel, denn sämtliche Informationen müssen an offiziellen Quellen belegt sein. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 10:42, 2. Mai 2008 (CEST) Das habe ich gelesen aus 2 quellen: Star Wars Union-Lexikon und Wookieepedia :Das sind beides keine offiziellen und für Jedipedia gültigen Quellen. Offiziell sind nur Werke, die von Lucas Licencing abgesegnet wurden, also Filme, Romane, Comics, Serien, Videospiele uvm. Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 20:23, 4. Mai 2008 (CEST) Lesenswert-Kandidatur August 2008 (Nicht bestanden) Diese Kandidatur lief vom 02.August bis zum 08.August * : Ich finde der Artikel enthält die wesentlichen Informationen über Tambor, die man zu einem lesenswerten Artikel benötigt. Zudem hoffe ich das sich die Bemühung meiner Überarbeitung lohnt, und meine Meinung mit der der anderen übereinstimmt. --Gruß Meister Plo Koon 14:58, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass dieser Artikel lesenswert ist. Trotz der kleinen Fehler in der Sprache, finde ich, dass der Artikel es durch seinen Inhalt ausgleicht. Semax Grievoul 14:16, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) **Leider noch nicht wahlberechtigt, da du noch keine 50 Edits im Artikelsnamensraum hast [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 14:41, 8. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist m.E. nicht ''lesenswert: Da ist zuerst die nicht allzugute Sprachgestaltung, dann wirken manche Stellen einfach abgehakt – das kann man besser ausformulieren. Außerdem gehört meiner Meinung nach zu einem lesenswerten Artikel etwas mehr Umfang in den Absätzen. – Andro Disku 10:16, 5. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * : Der Artikel ist nicht vollständig, und an ein paar Stellen ein wenig kurz. Was fehlt ist zum einen die Comicgeschichte Das Band der Ehre, zum anderen kann man mit dem Weblink auf StarWars.com noch ein bisschen mehr raus hollen, zum einen wie es dazu kommt das er den Anzug trägt, zum anderen gefällt mir der Abschnitt Hinter den Kulissen nicht so gut. Man könnte auch ein paar Zitat reinbringen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 13:01, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) * :Vom Inhalt her ist der Artikel echt gut. Ich habe da nur eine Frage. Wo kommt Tambor in Episode I denn vor? Pro kann ich nicht geben, da die Sprache meiner Meinung nach überhaupt nicht gut ist. | Meister Yoda 08:39, 4. Aug. 2008 (CEST) | * : Der Inhalt ist meiner Meinung nach Lesenswert, wenn man an der Sprache noch etwas feilen würde, wäre er bestimmt Lesenswert! --Benji321 12:39, 7. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Mit einem gültigen Pro, zwei Kontras und je einer neutralen und Abwartenden Stimme ist die Kandidatur nicht bestanden. Admiral Ackbar 11:05, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Name Warum nennt man ihn in Clone Wars der Fernsehserie Emir Tambor? --Darth Cantess 17:48, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Emir kommt aus dem arabischen und bezeichnet einen Befehlsführer. Wahrscheinlich hat man hier den arabischen Titel gewählt, weil Ryloth – wie Saudi-Arabien – in der Episode größtenteils aus Wüsten besteht. Viele Grüße, 18:03, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank, hat mich nur Interresiert. Gruß [[User:Darth Cantess|''Darth Cantess]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Cantess|Die dunkle Seite ist Stark in dir]] 18:08, 19. Apr. 2009 (CEST Gefangennahme Was passiert mit tamob nachdem er auf ryloth gefangen wird ? A-98 :Was genau mit ihm nach der Schlacht von Ryloth geschehen ist, wurde noch nicht erzählt. Man weiß aber, dass er befreit werden musste, weil er sich in ''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ja wieder in den Reihen der Konföderation befindet. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 14:49, 29. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Auge Laut dem hier fehlt Wat Tambor das rechte Auge. [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 10:34, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Dort hat er sogar eine Augenklappe!!! [[User:Toa-Nikolai|'Ha']][[benutzer diskussion:Toa-Nikolai|'kann']] 10:35, 16. Okt. 2011 (UTC)